1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing a medical tube to a patient. More particularly, it relates to a device for securing a tracheostomy tube or an endotracheal tube. Most particularly, the present invention provides a device for securing a tracheostomy or endotracheal tube to a patient and for positively retaining a ventilator tube connector to the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracheostomy or endotracheal tubes are often placed in severely injured or ill patients to assist them in breathing. In many instances, a ventilator is connected to the tube to provide controlled ventilation.
Tracheostomy and endotracheal tubes were customarily supported in place by a thin cotton tape extending about the neck or head of a patient. The cotton tape was typically tied to slotted flanges on either side of the tube to secure it in place. This method for securing a tracheostomy or endotracheal tube has many drawbacks. The cotton tape had to be threaded through and knotted to each flange or separate pieces had to be threaded through the flanges and then tied to each other to secure the tube. There was no convenient means for securing and/or adjusting the cotton tape to ensure a proper fit. This could result in a poorly secured or mislocated tracheostomy tube, contributing to the potential for injury of the soft tissues surrounding the stoma of a tracheostomy.
The cotton tape utilized to secure the tube also has a tendency to stretch more at the edges than at the center as it is being installed, and the tying process further distorts the tape. This results in an uneven force distribution across the width of the tape causing patient discomfort and possible skin irritation. This condition is evidenced by the typical curl at the edges of the cotton tape. Additionally, there is not enough give in the cotton tape to accommodate expansion of the patient's neck due to swelling or coughing. If the patient's neck contracts, the tube must be resecured.
Because of the degree of intensive care required in using tracheostomy or endotracheal tubes, ease in maintaining the tracheostomy tube through adjustment or replacement of the retention means is also a prime concern. Not only must the retention means be easy to install and adjust, but asepsis concerns make it desirable that the retention means be low cost and therefore disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,437 to Martin, issued Feb. 2, 1982, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,144 to Wapner, issued May 25, 1982 have attempted to address some of these problems. Both show the use of a padded foam neck band and VELCRO.RTM. fastening means. These provide easier installation, replacement and adjustment as well as more even force distribution and patient comfort. Although the tube retainer disclosed by Martin does provide for some expansion or contraction once installed, it has limited adjustability and several sizes are required for different size patients.
The support provided by Wapner involves a more complex structure. It utilizes two straps, one of which has an elastic webbing portion. This is to allow the attendant applying the band to select a comfortable pressure for securing the band to the patient. Because of its more complex structure, this support band is more costly to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,822 to Kimmel, issued Apr. 7, 1992, also attempts to address these problems. Kimmel discloses a two-piece collar system which appears complex and requires the alignment of snaps on the two collar pieces and threading tapes from one collar piece through loops in the other for installation. This more complex structure could increase the cost of the device making disposable usage cost prohibitive.
None of these devices provide a means for positively retaining a ventilator tube connector to the tracheostomy or endotracheal tube in order to prevent inadvertent disconnection.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable band for securing tracheostomy, endotracheal, or other medical tubes to a patient.
It is an object of this invention to provide a medical tube support band with means affixed to the band for releasably securing a connector to the tube.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable means for securing a tube to a patient.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood and appreciated from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which follow.